Muppets Back To the Future
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: Hey this is something my brother and I started about 5 years ago. The first chapter was uploaded a long time here Fan Fic but I deleted it. Well my brother has begged me to re upload it and write another chapter with him. It's the Muppet version of Back
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is something my brother and I started about 5 years ago. The first chapter was uploaded a long time here Fan Fic but I deleted it. Well my brother has begged me to re upload it and write another chapter with him. So here it is. Oh yeah neither of us own Back to the Future or the Muppets.

THE MUPPETS GO BACK TO THE FUTURE

STARRING:

Kermit the Frog as Marty Mcfly

Fozzie the Bear as Doc Emmett Brown

Gonzo as George Mclfly

Miss Piggy as Lorraine Banes /Mcfly

Janice as Jennifer Parker

Biff Tannen as Biff Tannen

Johnny Fiamas as Match

Sal as 3-D

Sweetums as Skin Head

Sam the Eagle as Mr. Strickland

Rowlf as Einstein Rizzo as Goldy Wilson Fraggles as the Libyans 

Chapter:1   
As the movie starts the camera pans around Doc Brown's messy old garage that is filled with a assortment of wacky inventions and toys such as a self can opener for dog food, a automatic self inflating whoopee cushion maker and automatic laugh machine. On the shelves their hundreds of bad joke book lining the walls. All of the inventions were turned on and running by themselves.  
Suddenly Marty Mcfly opens the door and calls out looking for Doc. "Hi Ho , Doc ! Doc ? Where is he?" Marty looks down and noticed a pile open canned dog food over flowing out of Einstein dog dish.  
"Oh gee, gross."  
Marty then walks over to the Doc's gigantic amplifier, turning it up on full volume and plugs in his electric banjo. He strums one cord and the speakers explode sending Marty flying into a bookcase knocking the contents of them off of them.  
"Sheesh , what a splash !" He exclaims sitting up bewildered.

Suddenly Doc's banana phone rings and Marty scrambles for it but has some problems finding because it was lost under old rejected gag scripts. After the fourth ring he finally finds it.  
"Hello?" he says a little exhausted.  
" Hi Marty. Wocka wocka. Could you join me tonight at the Ha Ha Joke Factory . I have a new crazy idea for a invention." Doc whispers hastily.  
"Sure, Doc. Speaking of crazy inventions, yours here have been on all week." Marty replies glancing around them room.  
"Oh yeah , that reminds I wouldn't try using that new experimental bango amplifier, its has some bugs in it . Buzz buzz!" Doc warns Marty.  
"Okay Doc . I will keep that in mind." Marty says as he shakes head and sighs.  
All of a sudden all of Doc's kuku chicken clocks in garage go off at once  
"Is that all my kuku clocks squawking." Doc ask excitedly  
" Yes , its on its 8 squawk." Marty say loudly trying to be heard over all the noise.  
"Great my experiment worked! They are all a hour late!" Doc exclaimed excitedly.  
"Darn it, Doc. I am late for school! Good bye, Doc." Marty exclaims fustrated.  
" Don't forget, be at the factory at 1 tonight!" Doc reminds Marty before hanging up.  
Marty slams the banana phone down and takes off down the street on his skate board, catching a ride the back of a rusty ,old pick up truck that he hangs on to all the way to school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again we don't own Muppets or Back to the Future, they are Jim Hinson's and Steven Spielberg's.

MUPPETS GO BACK TO THE FUTURE : Chapter 2

Marty arrives at school and began to head to his first class when he runs into his high school girlfriend, Jennifer. "Marty, Mr. Strictland is like looking all over for you. You are going to be like in big trouble, fer sure. Let's like go in the back way so you don't get caught."

Marty and Jennifer are sneaking to their classroom when suddenly they he a all to familiar voice. "Mr Mcfly, you are late. You must change your ways and become a frog of stature not slacker weirdo like your father. For becoming a frog of stature for it is the American way." Strictland lectures Marty.

Later on we see Marty and Jennifer cuddling on bench in down town Hill Valley in front of the town famous clock tower. An old lady approaches them handing out flyers to save the clock tower from being replaced after being hit with lighting. Marty reluctantly takes one.

The next scene we see Marty arriving home on a skateboard. His father plumber truck is in the driveway on wrecker completely totaled. Marty walks in to see his frazzled father dressed in a frumpy leisure suit being hassled by his very angered supervisor Biff Tannen. "Hey Mcfly, you blue nosed freak why didn't you tell me there was blind spot in the back of your truck."

"I..I..am sorry Biff, I didn't know." George Mcfly said nervously. Biff turns around to see a surprised Marty staring at him. "What are you staring at, you little green butt head." he says with a chuckle and leaves. Marty stares at his dad and then shakes his head, wishing his father would stand up to Biff.

His family sits down to eat supper, his brother whom looks just like Gonzo and his sister whom is a girl pig sits next to Marty. On the TV next to the table is playing a TV show about chickens being shot out of a cannons and George's eyes are glued to it. Marty's brother is also staring at the TV with the same intensity.

A pudgy weathered Lorraine sets a cake down on the table and sits down her self. "Children, we will have to eat this cake ourselves, your uncle Joey didn't make bail again." She says as she cuts a large piece for herself and begins to devour messily. Marty and his siblings look at her in disgust. Then his sister turn to Marty," Oh yeah, that crazy girl, Jennifer called you."

Lorraine looks up from her cake with icing on her snout, " Marty, I don't like that girl. Her calling a boy. When Moi, was your age I didn't call a boy or go out with a boy. It's not proper." She then goes back to devouring her cake noisly. "Mother, how am I supposed to find a guy?" Marty's sister asks. Lorraine looks at her.. "You wait for love like I did. And some day you will meet a wonderful, amazing guy like…" She looks over at George whom is laughing hysterically at the tv and sighs a bit disappointed. "Your father." Marty rolls his eyes.

"That's so stupid, you met dad because grandpa hit him with his plumbing truck." Marty's sister exclaimed. Lorraine looks at George dreamily remembering the past, "Yes, your father looked so helpless, his fuzzy blue body laying limp and he curved noise sticking out adorably as he slept. I knew I was in love. We went to the school dance and I knew we were meant for each other." "You told us this, Mom. You guys went to the idiot over the rainbow dance." Marty's sister said annoyed.

"No, no. no. It was the "Some Where Over the Rainbow" dance. It was so magical." Lorraine said dreamily. "I still don't understand why dad was standing in the middle of the street anway. He must have been some weirdo." Marty's sister said rolling her eyes. Marty looked at his father and sighs.


End file.
